Our current Animal House Facilities are annex to the old Ponce School of Medicine building. Plans for construction of new facilities are underway, and shall be accomplished within a period of approximately 2 years. As part of the institutionalization effort, Ponce School of Medicine has initiated the phase-out of the Biomedical Research Technician. This position if a very important part of the Biomedical Research Facility. Ms. Lizette Laboy has been with the Ponce School of Medicine for four years. Her expertise in handling the animals, education in relation to animal care, and experience is part of what keeps the Biomedical Research Facility accreditation. Her primary Laboratory responsibilities are: (1) daily observation of the animals, (2) supplies food and water to the animals, (3) performs the animal inventory, (4) takes blood and stool samples from the animals and then takes the samples to clinical laboratories for analysis, (5) assists with the breeding of the Balb/c mice colony, and (6) assists investigators and technicians when necessary. Additional office responsibilities are: (1) inventory, (2) filling, (3) handling of requisitions, and (4) keeps animal records. Ms. Laboy is a member of the IACUC (Animal Care and Use Committee) at the Ponce School of Medicine.